After You Marry Me
by zaika cho
Summary: "Dan setiap malam saat aku pulang dan kau tersenyum menyambutku, aku merasa aku jadi manusia paling beruntung di seluruh jagad raya." / Mungkin tidak seperti saat aku bersamamu. Tapi Kyuhyun membuatku bahagia." KyuMin/GS/Remake. Chapter 5/END UP! DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Simulasi Pernikahan

After You Marry Me

A Kyuhyun and Sungmin Story with "Genderswitch Fanfiction"

Remake from "Setelah Kau Menikahiku" by Novia Stephani (Pemenang ke-1 sayembara mengarang cerber femina 2003)

Warning! Genderswitch, TYPO(S), OOC.

.

Summary : Sungmin tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Kyuhyun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun melakukan simulasi pernikahan.

Chapter 1

.

enJOY^^

.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti mengapa orang harus menikah," gerutuku.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ibumu menanyakan calonmu lagi?" Aku mengangguk cemberut.

"Apa jawabanmu kali ini?" godanya.

"Aku tidak menjawab. Aku langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan masuk ke kamar."

Kyuhyun terbahak. "Kau kekanak-kanakan," katanya.

"Lalu jawaban apalagi yang mesti kuberikan, Kyu? Aku sudah kehabisan alasan, kehabisan stok bohong. Dan ibuku malah semakin gencar menteror."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Jika kau jadi ibumu, apa kau tidak akan khawatir jika anakmu belum juga menikah pada usia hampir kepala tiga?"

"Aku akan sangat gembira kalau anakku tidak menikah seumur hidupnya," komentarku.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Pernikahan hanya memperumit hidup perempuan."

"Pernikahan juga membuat hidup laki-laki lebih sulit."

"Persis!" potongku. "Untuk apa menikah jika yang kita dapatkan hanya kesulitan?"

"Mungkin karena kesulitan itu hanya efek sampingnya, sementara keuntungannya lebih banyak?"

"Sok tahu," cibirku. "Kau sendiri belum menikah. Apa yang kau tahu tentang keuntungan menikah."

"Aku sudah cukup banyak belajar, Ming. Umurku sendiri sudah tiga puluh tahun, kebanyakan teman-temanku sudah berkeluarga."

"Tapi kau tidak! Akui sajalah. Kau setuju 'kan jika hidup sudah cukup pelik tanpa perlu lagi menikah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, memang."

"Lebih enak hidup seperti ini. Bebas!"

"Setuju. Tapi ingat, aku bukan sama sekali tidak ingin menikah. Aku hanya masih menunggu calon yang pas."

Dan aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, ya. Calon."

"Itu 'kan sebenarnya alasanmu untuk tidak juga menikah?"

"Ya, " gumamku enggan.

"Bukan karena kau sama sekali anti menikah."

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi kadang-kadang aku juga ingin digandeng seseorang saat datang ke pesta."

"Tapi kau bisa saja bergandengan dengan salah satu pacarmu kan?"

"Gandengan pacar itu lemah. Mudah putus," komentarku pahit. "Maksudku, aku mau orang yang sama menggandeng tanganku ke mana pun aku pergi."

"Apa susahnya menggaji orang yang mau menggandeng tanganmu ke mana-mana? Ini zaman susah. Banyak pengangguran."

"Kyuhyun!" kuayunkan tanganku, tapi begitu hafal reaksiku dengan gesit ia menghindar sambil tertawa.

"Kau sadar kan jika menikah itu lebih dari sekadar mengontrak penggandeng tetap?" tanyanya kemudian, lebih serius.

"Ya. Justru itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan menikah dengan orang yang salah. Jika saja," aku terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Jika saja aku bisa yakin bahwa lelaki itu akan tetap manis dan baik hati setelah ia berhasil menikahiku. Bagaimana seorang perempuan bisa tahu jika lelaki yang merayunya ternyata suami yang payah? Yang suka memukuli, mencaci maki, menghina, orangnya pelit, cemburuan, suka berbohong dan berkhianat."

"Ming, laki-laki yang seperti itu sedikit sekali."

Aku menggeleng. "Semua laki-laki binatang."

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku laki-laki."

"Kau bukan lelaki, Kyu. Kau malaikat."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Didekapnya dada kirinya dan ia terkulai di kursinya.

"Kyuhyun!" desisku. "Nanti orang-orang memperhatikan kita!"

"Ming, kau sadar kalau aku belum mati? Aku harus mati dulu sebelum jadi roh dan mengajukan lamaran menjadi malaikat," dan ia kembali terkulai, matanya tertutup, lidahnya terjulur.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun," desahku. "Jika kau memang mau menikah, berobatlah."

Ia tergelak. "Dan kau. Jika kau memang mau menikah, percayalah setidaknya pada satu orang saja dari golongan laki-laki."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu."

"Berarti kau memang tidak bisa menikah. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan. Dan jika kau memaksakan diri, kau akan merana. Dan jika kau sengsara kau akan makan semakin banyak. Dan jika makanmu semakin banyak kau akan-"

"Kyuhyun!" walaupun nada suaraku keras, aku tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar pernyataan konyol itu. Setelah lima belas tahun menjadi sahabatku, ia benar-benar telah memahamiku.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang ibumu?" katanya kemudian. Seperti biasa ia bisa menjadi sangat jenaka dan kemudian serius hanya dalam selang waktu sepersekian detik. "Ia pasti sangat ingin kau segera mendapat pasangan tetap. Ia akan lebih tenang jika tahu kau akhirnya punya seseorang yang akan menemani dan melindungimu."

"Jangan bicara begitu," cetusku, kembali manyun. "Satu, ini hidupku bukan hidup ibuku. Aku sedih jika ibuku sedih. Tapi jika suamiku berkhianat, apa ibuku mau menanggung rasa malu dan sakit hatiku? Kedua, aku tidak butuh pelindung. Kau tahu aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jika itu yang aku butuhkan, aku bisa menggaji lebih banyak pembantu, plus bodyguard kalau perlu."

"Baik, baik, Tuan Putri. Hamba mengaku salah," Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, dengan asumsi kau tidak sama sekali menihilkan kemungkinan menikah, apa yang ingin kau capai dengan itu?"

Aku tertunduk lemas. "Itulah, Kyu," desahku. "Aku tidak tahu. Apalagi yang aku butuhkan saat ini? Aku punya pekerjaan dengan masa depan yang lumayan. Jadi menikah untuk alasan ekonomi jelas-jelas bukan pilihan untukku. Aku punya teman-teman diskusi, sahabat untuk berbagi, jadi kesepian juga bukan alasan bagiku untuk menikah."

"Bagaimana dengan keturunan?"

"Anak? Apa aku harus menikah untuk punya anak? Aku bisa mengadopsi bayi, kan? Di luar sana banyak anak-anak yang tidak diinginkan orang tuanya. Jika aku mau, aku bisa mengasuh satu, dua atau bahkan tiga dari mereka. Jadi tolong, jelaskan kenapa aku harus menikah, mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri, mengambil risiko dilukai lahir dan batin. Tak ada kepastian sama sekali bahwa pernikahan itu akan bertahan sepanjang hidupku. Disamping itu, jika pernikahan itu hancur di tengah jalan, aku akan jadi pihak yang paling besar menanggung kerugian. Kenapa, Kyu? Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun termenung agak lama. Akhirnya ia menjawab. "Cinta mungkin?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film romantis ," olokku. "Kau tahu berapa lama cinta bertahan dalam suatu pernikahan?"

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu sampai tiga bulan. Setelah itu, toleransi, kompromi, frustrasi dan imajinasi."

"Imajinasi?"

"Kalau kau terjebak di dalam penjara dengan lelaki yang kau benci sekaligus yang kau tahu membencimu, kau harus membayangkan menikah dengan Richard Gere atau kau bisa jadi gila."

"Astaga," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kalau itu terjadi padaku, siapa menurutmu yang harus kubayangkan? Michelle Pfeiffer atau Nicole Kidman?"

"Gorila," jawabku sekenanya dan Kyuhyun meledak tertawa.

"Kyuhyun," keluhku. "Berhentilah tertawa. Aku bukan pelawak. Aku sedang membicarakan masalah serius, dan aku sebal kau tertawai terus-menerus."

Wajahnya serta-merta menjadi serius. "Aku tidak menertawaimu. Kalau kau benar-benar sahabatku, kau tahu beginilah aku menyikapi semua masalah, yang tergenting sekalipun. Termasuk soal menikah. Cobalah. Kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Kalau ibumu menanyakan calonmu sekali lagi, tertawalah. Tertawalah keras-keras."

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar tak tertolong lagi," gumamku. "Aku perlu solusi, Kyu. Bukan ide-ide konyol."

Kyuhyun membisu. Dan untuk beberapa waktu kami berdua sama-sama merenung.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun bicara dengan hati-hati. "Ming, aku tahu ini akan kedengaran gila. Tapi dengar dulu. Aku rasa saranku ini bisa menyelesaikan kedua masalahmu. Pertama, ketidak-percayaanmu pada ras laki-laki. Kedua, ketidak-mengertianmu kenapa kau butuh seorang suami."

Aku mengangguk, dalam hati bersiap-siap untuk mempertahankan mimik seriusku walaupun ide yang akan dilontarkan Kyuhyun nantinya ternyata kelewat sinting dan karenanya teramat sangat kocak.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya satu hal, dan ini sangat penting, jadi aku perlu jawaban terjujurmu. Apa kau percaya kepadaku?"

Kutatap Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut. Ia telah jadi sahabatku selama belasan tahun. Banyak yang berubah dalam hidupku, dan setidaknya lima lelaki telah hadir dan menghilang dari hidupku. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tak berganti. Ia seakan-akan selalu siap mengulurkan tangan menolongku, sementara sense of humor-nya tak pernah gagal membantuku keluar dari depresi yang paling parah sekalipun. Jika ada satu laki-laki di dunia yang kuhadapi dengan skeptisisme nyaris nol, hanya Kyuhyun orangnya.

"Ya. Aku percaya kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu, percayalah bahwa yang kulakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu. Percayalah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat terselubung di balik ideku ini. Percayalah."

"Kyuhyun! " potongku tandas. "Ide apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengadakan sebuah eksperimen," ia bicara dengan hati-hati, kedua matanya terpancang pada ekspresi wajahku. "Kita akan melakukan pernikahan."

"Apa?"

"Simulasi!" lanjut Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin. "Tentu saja lengkap dengan semua formalitasnya, lamaran, akad nikah, kalau perlu honey moon..."

"Bulan madu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya menyuruhku diam, "Simulasi. Sekali lagi, simulasi. Setelah itu kita akan menjadi suami istri -simulasi- sambil mempelajari mengapa banyak manusia yang normal dan waras begitu berambisi untuk berumah tangga. Jika pada akhir eksperimen kau merasa yakin bahwa kerugiannya tidak sebanding dengan keuntungannya, kita bercerai dan kau bisa hidup lajang, merdeka selama-lamanya. Kalau ternyata kau kecanduan hidup sebagai istri, kita bercerai dan kau bisa cari suami yang paling cocok untukmu. Anggaplah ini Sebagai tes untuk melihat apa kau akan memilih menikah atau tidak. Tanpa komitmen, tanpa penalti. Bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyun," desisku. "Ini ide terbodoh yang pernah kudengar."

"Semua gagasan jenius selalu diolok-olok pada awalnya," sanggah Kyuhyun mantap. "Pikirkan, Ming. Ini satu-satunya cara supaya kita bisa belajar seperti apa pernikahan itu sebenarnya tanpa perlu sungguh-sungguh menikah. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan laki-laki selain aku, yang telah terbukti memiliki sifat ksatria, dapat dipercaya dan teguh pendirian…"

"Serius, Kyuhyun, serius!"

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak melakukan pengorbanan apa pun. Kau tidak akan mengalami kerugian apa pun."

"Kecuali jutaan yang harus keluar untuk biaya pernikahan."

"Simulasi," Kyuhyun mengingatkan sambil mengangkat telunjuk.

"OK. Pernikahan simulasi," geramku. "Dan aku akan menyandang status janda setelah kita bercerai."

"Simulasi."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Minimiii~"

"Oh, Tuhan," aku bangkit dengan marah dan beranjak keluar. Kyuhyun segera menjejeriku.

"Ming, kau tidak perlu semarah ini," katanya. "Apa aku sejelek itu di matamu hingga kau bahkan tidak ingin pura-pura menikah denganku?"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajahnya. Dan menggeleng. "Biarpun wajahmu seperti bunglon sekalipun, aku akan tetap memujimu di depan perempuan malang manapun yang mencintaimu."

Matanya berbinar. "Kau tidak marah lagi, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bukan marah karena idemu, Kyu. Aku tahu otakmu memang selalu korslet tiap kali memikirkan jalan keluar dari suatu problem serius. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya kesal karena kau sepertinya tidak peduli dengan masalahku."

"Justru karena aku sangat peduli aku mengusulkan ini, Ming," ekspresinya tampak begitu tulus.

"Terima kasih. Tapi ide itu memuakkan."

"Pikirkan ibumu, Ming. Jika beliau tahu kau akan segera menikah, denganku, orang yang selama ini dikenalnya sangat baik, sopan, hormat kepada orang tua, ulet, tangguh…," ia berhenti saat melihat raut wajahku, "Ibumu akan sangat bahagia, Ming. Pikirkan juga dirimu."

Ia diam sejenak. "Aku janji akan menggandeng tanganmu di setiap pesta. Di mana pun."

Ucapannya begitu menyentuh hatiku hingga aku nyaris menangis terharu. Jika saja di antara bekas-bekas kekasihku ada yang mengatakan itu kepadaku, aku pasti sudah lama sekali menikah, pikirku sebelum menertawai diri sendiri. Perempuan yang tidak butuh seorang pelindung, tapi haus digandeng tangannya. Aku pasti sama kurang warasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus menciummu?" tanyaku nyaris berbisik.

"Hanya saat setelah pemberkatan, jika pendeta menyuruh. Selebihnya sesekali mungkin, jika orang tua kita diam-diam mengawasi," ia kembali tertawa. "Di pipi. Aku tidak akan melewati batas. Jika kita hanya berdua, kau bebas untuk meninjuku, menjambakku..."

"Kyuhyun," teguran itu lebih lembut daripada yang kuinginkan, dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

.

Hai-hai~ masih adakah tanda2 kehidupan JOYers disini?

Semoga masih ada, saya bawa satu cerita tentang OTP kesayangan. emang remake, gs pula. tapi mudah2an masih ada segelintir(?) JOYers yg sudi baca cerita ini. Ada yg udah pernah baca? saya cuman ganti cast-nya aja, sama ada penyesuaian dikit2.

.

Last, review please?


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertengkaran Pertama

After You Marry Me

A Kyuhyun and Sungmin Story with "Genderswitch Fanfiction"

Remake from "Setelah Kau Menikahiku" by Novia Stephani (Pemenang ke-1 sayembara mengarang cerber femina 2003)

Warning! Genderswitch, TYPO(S), OOC.

.

Summary : Sungmin tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Kyuhyun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun melakukan simulasi pernikahan.

.

Chapter 2

.

enJOY^^

.

Suaranya bergetar. "Saya bersedia." Dan wajahnya kelihatan sedikit pucat. Berapa lama ia tidur semalam? Apa ia terjaga berjam-jam dalam gelap, memikirkan lelucon terbesarnya, seperti aku yang nyalang nyaris sepanjang malam tadi?

Ibuku meneteskan air mata sementara senyum lebar memenuhi wajahnya. Ibu Kyuhyun, walau menyaksikan dari kursi rodanya, juga tampak bahagia. Kyuhyun juga. Mungkin dengan orang-orang lain. Seharusnya aku juga merasa bahagia. Bukan diam-diam mencatat seperti seorang ilmuwan yang teliti: perasaanku, reaksi para tamu, wangi bunga mawar putih dan wajah Pendeta.

Pendeta menyuruhku mencium suami baruku. (Simulasi, Sungmin, jangan lupa itu. Suami baru simulasi.) Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya aneh, kedua matanya gemerlapan dengan rasa takjub saat aku membuka mata yang tak sadar kututup saat ia mengecup kilat bibirku. Ia mengecup dahiku dengan bibirnya yang nyaris putih. Lalu kami berdua kembali menghadap Pendeta untuk mendengarkan petuah beliau. Kyuhyun menunduk menatap pentofel putihnya dan mataku terpaku pada jempol kakiku yang mengintip dari balik gaunku.

Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk berbisik, "Kau pucat sekali."

"Aku lapar. Tidak sarapan tadi pagi."

"Terlalu nervous?"

"Telat bangun. Aku menonton bisbol sampai pagi."

Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku tadi?" bisiknya.

"Meyakinkan."

Ah~ Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Menikah dengannya tidak akan pernah membosankan. Simulasi. Menikah simulasi dengannya tidak akan membosankan, koreksiku.

.

Tiga hari pertamaku sebagai istri Kyuhyun -simulasi- kulewatkan di rumahku sendiri. Tiga hari berikutnya dilewatkan di rumah Kyuhyun, karena kondisi ibunya yang memang telah sangat lama sakit, memburuk, mungkin karena ketegangan yang disebabkan persiapan acara pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Pada hari ketujuh kami pindah ke apartemen milik Kyuhyun sendiri. Dan setelah seharian menata perabotan, memasang tirai dan beragam pajangan, malam itu kami lewati dengan tidur.

Esok paginya, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara di dapur. Aku menemukan Kyuhyun di sana sedang membuat omelet, sementara di atas meja terhidang sepoci kopi yang harumnya menggoda.

"Aku ada rapat pukul setengah delapan," seru Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat omeletnya dan menghidangkannya di piring. "Aku mesti berangkat sebelum setengah enam."

Ku cicipi omelet buatannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau pintar memasak."

Ia hanya mengendikan bahu lebarnya.

"Kalau kau mau menangani urusan masak, aku akan memperbaiki keran dan genting bocor, plus membabat rumput."

Kyuhyun terbahak. "Ini hanya sekali-sekali, Ming. Aku tidak mungkin masak setiap pagi."

"Apalagi aku. Kita perlu cari pembantu."

"Jangan," Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ia pasti curiga kalau melihat kita tidur di kamar berbeda."

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Bisakah kau masak nasi setiap hari?" pintanya."Aku punya rice cooker."

Kutatap wajahnya. Dalam hati aku berpikir, haruskah? Ini hanya sebuah permainan. Tidakkah Kyuhyun akan jadi besar kepala kalau aku mematuhinya? Tapi di lain pihak, kalau aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang istri, mungkin ada baiknya aku mengikuti keinginannya.

"Kalau kau mau membawakan lauk dan sayur bergantian denganku, baik."

Ia tersenyum dan beranjak dari meja dan kembali dengan sebuah bolpoin merah. Dilingkarinya tanggal hari itu di kalender yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

"Hari pertama kita menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan musyawarah keluarga," katanya saat kembali ke kursinya.

"Masih banyak detil-detil seperti ini yang mesti kita sepakati," lanjutnya. "Misalnya, aku ingin kau beri tahu aku jika kau akan pulang terlambat."

Dahiku berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tidak melapor pada orang tuamu jika kau akan pulang terlambat?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ibuku sudah percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh."

"Tapi aku suamimu. Simulasi memang. Aku perlu tahu kenapa dan di mana kau kalau pulang terlambat."

"Kau kedengaran seperti diktator."

"Kurasa aku tidak minta terlalu banyak."

"Itu terlalu banyak untukku."

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatapku dengan mata menyala. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya marah. Tapi aku yakin aku tak salah membaca gelagatnya kali ini. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Ingat," lanjutku hati-hati. "Aku bukan benar-benar istrimu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku seperti itu."

Ia menunduk lama sekali, tangannya terkepal, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan ruang makan itu menjadi sangat sunyi senyap. "Baik. Jika itu maumu" desisnya kemudian.

Kami melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menduga permainan itu akan membuat persahabatanku dengan Kyuhyun memburuk. Tapi aku tak berani mengungkapkan itu. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan semakin berang karenanya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Tak lama ia kembali menemui ku di ruang makan. "Aku pergi, Ming," katanya dingin.

Aku bangkit dari meja menghampirinya, berniat untuk memperbaiki situasi. "Sebagian teman-temanku menyarankan ini, kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk kucoba," ujarku seraya perlahan merapikan -meskipun sudah rapi- simpulan dasi biru tua bergaris kuning yang dipakainya. "Sudah rapi. Hati-hati di jalan dan selamat bekerja," lanjutku tersenyum canggung. "Oh, ya. Mereka bilang kau harus mencium keningku."

Ia membungkuk dan menyapu keningku dengan bibirnya yang terkatup dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!

.

Aku sengaja pulang terlambat malam itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang kusinggahi suatu kafe yang belum pernah kukunjungi, sebagian untuk memperoleh kesendirian dan sebagian untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pasti diberondongkan teman-teman yang biasa bersamaku menghabiskan sore hari.

Perasaanku gundah. Rasa bersalah dan kesal berkecamuk di dadaku. Aku tahu Kyuhyun telah banyak berkorban untuk permainan ini. Tapi walau aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mempelajari bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri, mesti kuakui bahwa aku belum terbiasa menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai suamiku. Bagiku, ia hanya masih seorang sahabat. Dan seorang sahabat tidak boleh menuntut terlalu banyak.

Mataku tertaut pada cincin berlian bermata sapphire blue mungil yang disisipkan Kyuhyun di jari manisku selepas kami mengucap janji di altar. Ini hanya permainan, batinku. Tapi dalam permainan ini, Kyuhyun adalah suamiku. Dan sebagai suamiku, tuntutannya wajar. Jika aku lantas tidak suka dengan keterbatasannya, itu hanya satu pelajaran pertama dari permainan ini.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku benci kekalahan. Tapi kali ini aku mengalah, bukan kalah. Aku akan belajar satu hal dari semua ini. Bagaimana mengesampingkan keakuan dan memilih kebersamaan. Getir memang. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menertawaiku. Jika ia tidak marah-marah dulu.

.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku mendapati apartemen gelap dan kosong. Sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Kyuhyun belum pulang? Kucoba menghubungi ponselnya dan hanya mendapati mailbox.

Dengan menggunakan berbagai tipu daya, memperhitungkan lemahnya kondisi ibu mertuaku, kutelepon rumahnya. Aku bahkan mencoba mengontak kantornya, tanpa hasil. Kyuhyun tidak ada di mana-mana. Inikah balasannya atas penolakanku tadi pagi? Kekanak-kanakan sekali!

Tapi tak urung dengan melarutnya malam, aku jadi semakin cemas. Apalagi hingga pagi Kyuhyun tidak kembali. Ia bahkan tidak pergi ke kantor. Aku minta izin pulang setengah jam lebih awal dengan dalih yang dibuat-buat. Tapi saat aku tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun tetap tidak ada.

Malam itu kulewatkan di sisi telepon, berpikir untuk menghubungi polisi dan rumah sakit. Pukul tiga telepon berdering. Bermacam-macam kengerian terlintas di benakku saat aku mengangkat receiver.

"Ming."

"Kyuhyun?" jeritku. "Kau di mana?"

"Ming, aku minta maaf karena marah dan minggat begitu saja. Boleh aku pulang?"

"Kyuhyun, ini apartemenmu!" Meskipun aku tersenyum, air mata kelegaan mulai meleleh di pipiku. "Kau di mana?"

"Diluar."

"Diluar apartemen?"

"Ya. Dan aku lapar."

"Oh, Tuhan..."

Aku berlari keluar apartemen, kulihat Kyuhyun berdiri persis di depan pintu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di sana.

"Kau keterlaluan! Aku sudah berpikir untuk menelepon kantor polisi!" teriakku kepadanya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu!" balas Kyuhyun tertawa. Dan mataku rasanya semakin perih melihat tawanya lagi.

"Di mana saja kau dua hari ini?"

"Di hotel kecil dekat kantor."

.

Ia baru saja menghabiskan piring ketiga beef bulgogi kesukaannya. Ia tidak berkomentar ketika melihat bahwa aku sudah membeli semua makanan kegemarannya. Ia hanya makan dua kali lebih lahap.

"Kenapa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang?" suaraku bergetar.

"Aku perlu baju bersih," ia tertawa malu. "Laundry hotel mahal sekali."

Saat ia mencuci piring makannya dengan punggungnya ke arahku, ia menyambung, "Selain itu , aku khawatir karena kau sendirian di sini."

Dan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa ngilu. "Aku akan pulang terlambat besok," ucapku perlahan. "Aku harus lembur. Dikejar deadline."

Ia berhenti membilas piring dan aku tahu ia berbalik menatapku. Tapi mataku terpaku pada es krim di hadapanku.

"Oke," katanya. "Kau keberatan kalau aku makan malam duluan?"

"Asal kau sisakan cukup untukku," aku tersenyum.

.

Paginya kulihat lingkaran merah kedua di kalender.

Aku bisa mentolerir kebiasaan Kyuhyun membiarkan koran yang telah dibacanya berserakan di ruang tamu. Aku bisa memaklumi kegemarannya menonton film action -genre yang paling tidak kuminati, dan bisbol -olahraga yang menurutku amat membosankan. Aku bahkan bisa memaafkan kebiasaannya mengeluarkan pasta gigi dengan memencet bagian tengah tubenya, tidak dari bawah seperti yang biasa kulakukan.

Hanya satu yang aku belum sanggup terima. Caranya menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Setiap Minggu pagi ia berangkat sebelum pukul enam untuk bermain bisbol dengan teman-temannya, dan sorenya, sekitar pukul setengah empat, ia pergi memancing. Untukku yang selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan pergi dari satu galeri ke galeri lain, dari satu pameran lukisan ke yang lain, dari mal ke mal, dan berakhir dengan acara makan-makan, kebiasaan Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak bisa tak sanggup menontonnya bermain bisbol atau menemaninya memancing, karena aku dengan sangat cepat akan merasa jemu.

Sebulan pertama aku berusaha mengerti. Ia selalu pulang dengan mata berbinar hingga aku tak tega mengeluh dan protes. Tapi di pekan kelima kesabaranku tandas, dan pagi itu, saat ia tengah memasukkan botol air minum dan kotak rotinya ke dalam tas, aku memintanya untuk tidak memancing.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ke mal sore ini," pintaku.

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri," katanya sambil memasukkan kaus bersih dan handuk kecil.

"Seingatku kau berjanji untuk selalu menggandeng tanganku ke manapun."

"Aku tidak bisa mangkir memancing hari ini, Ming," ia masih tetap tak memandang ke arahku, sibuk dengan sepatunya. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku untuk mencoba tempat memancing baru."

"Kau bisa mencobanya minggu depan."

"Tadi malam tidak ada bulan, Ming. Ikan-ikan akan sangat rakus hari ini," ia tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat dengan sepatu barunya.

"Aku bisa memecahkan rekor sepuluh kilo sore nanti!"

"Minggu depan voucher diskon salonku sudah tidak berlaku lagi," gumamku.

"Pakai voucher dariku saja," sahutnya ringan sambil mulai lari-lari di tempat. "Berapa diskon yang kau dapat dengan voucher itu? Kalau kuberi dua ribu won cukup?"

"Kyuhyun! Itu hanya cukup untuk membeli minum selama di salon."

"Aku bisa cukur rambut plus dipijat plus minum kopi dengan dua ribu won."

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari-lari dan berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan di pinggang. "Ming, kau sudah cantik begini. Tidak perlu ke salon lagi."

"Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan kecantikan, terima kasih. Yang aku butuh hanya keluar dari rutinitas harianku, dan aku memilih melakukannya dengan jalan-jalan."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergilah. Aku tidak melarangmu. Kalau kau bawakan aku oleh-oleh, aku akan lebih tidak keberatan."

"Ini bukan masalah kau melarang atau tidak, Kyu. Apa enaknya jalan-jalan sendirian? Aku perlu teman."

"Kalau begitu ajaklah teman-temanmu."

"Sudah. Mereka punya acara sendiri-sendiri. Dengan suami-suami mereka."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau melewatkan hari Minggu denganku?"

"Ya!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Tentu saja kau boleh ikut ke lapangan bisbol lagi. Aku akan senang kalau kau ada di sana."

"Kyuhyun!" jeritku. "Kau ini buta, tuli atau imbesil sih? Kau tahu aku benci bisbol dan lebih benci lagi memancing!"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Dan kau tahu aku alergi jalan-jalan ke mal," desisnya.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya kau mengalah sekali-sekali."

"Mengalah!" suaranya meninggi. "Apa aku masih kurang mengalah selama ini? Ming, kau sudah menyita enam kali dua puluh empat jam waktuku, apa kau tidak bisa memberiku..."

"Enam kali dua puluh empat? Enam kali dua! Kita hanya benar-benar bertemu dan bicara satu jam saat sarapan dan satu jam waktu makan malam!"

"Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak kalau kau mau lebih banyak melewatkan waktu denganku! Tapi tidak! Kau lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dengan Pavarotti dan Flamingo..."

"Placido Dom ingo! Maaf, Kyu, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dipakai menyaksikan orang-orang saling membunuh tiap dua menit atau delapan belas orang saling memperebutkan satu bola kecil!"

"Setidaknya itu lebih jujur dan bisa dimengerti dari film-filmmu yang becek air mata itu!"

"Kau kekanak-kanakan!"

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, kau egois!"

Ia menyambar tasnya dan melangkah lebar-lebar keluar apartemen. Aku beranjak ke ruang makan dan menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Seperti inikah perasaan para istri setelah bertengkar dengan suaminya? Dadaku sesak dan kepalaku sakit. Aku benci menjadi cengeng, tapi air mata kecewa mulai membuat mataku pedih. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira sesuatu seperti ini terjadi padaku. Aku tahu Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini, simulasi ini, untukku, tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah menuntut apa pun darinya. Sebaliknya, aku telah berkorban banyak sekali sejak aku menikah -simulasi- dengannya, mengurangi jadwal clubbing-ku, pulang dari kantor sesegera mungkin, memperhitungkan apa ia akan menyukai makanan yang kubeli. Apa ia telah berbuat sama banyaknya untukku?

Tidak! Kubuka lemari es dan kukeluarkan satu kotak es krim cokelat kesukaanku.

Pagi itu kulewatkan di depan televisi, menyaksikan film melankolis, air mataku kubiarkan meleleh tanpa henti, dan sekotak es krim itu pun habis tanpa terasa. Kyuhyun kembali pukul setengah sebelas, masih cemberut. Ia langsung mandi dan tak lama kemudian kembali ke ruang duduk sudah rapi dengan t-shirt putih an celana jins.

"Kalau kau mau ke mal, aku sarankan kau mandi dan dandan sedikit," katanya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke mal."

"Kau bilang tadi pagi..."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau gatal-gatal karena alergimu kumat."

"Ming, kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang, kita bisa pulang terlalu sore. Aku ada janji jam empat..."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau ke mal! Kau bisa pergi memancing sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begini, Ming," geramnya. "Ayo!"

"Tidak! Dan kalau kau marah dan mau minggat seperti dulu lagi, silakan!"

Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar merah sekarang. "Sungmin! Jangan main-main denganku! Aku tidak mau kau menolak pergi jalan-jalan lalu menghukumku dengan cemberut sepanjang hari begini. Mandi sekarang. Kita pergi setengah jam lagi."

"Aku bukan budakmu. Jangan suruh-suruh aku. Dan aku tetap tak mau pergi."

"Oke. Terserah! Kalau kau mau duduk di sini seharian, makan es krim dan cokelat sambil mengasihani diri sendiri dan melar dan melar dan melar dan melar..."

"Kyuhyun!" jeritku sambil melempar kotak es krim itu ke arahnya. Ia terlambat mengelak dan sisa es krim yang telah mencair melumuri t-shirt putihnya. Aku berlari ke kamarku, membanting pintunya dan melempar diri ke ranjang, sesegukan.

Kudengar ia memaki dan menendang pintu. Saat itu aku takut, takut sekali. Ia seperti telah menjadi manusia lain yang tak kukenali sama sekali, asing dan mengerikan. Kututup telingaku dengan bantal dan aku terus menangis hingga tenggorokanku yang sakit dan kepalaku yang berat memaksaku tertidur kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chapter 2 datang~

Tengkyuuu buat JOYers yg masi pada bertahan, walopun yg review nggak sebanding sama viewers aku tetep bersyukur masi ada yg mau baca :)

.

Last, review more?


	3. Chapter 3 : Sikapnya Yang Manis

After You Marry Me

A Kyuhyun and Sungmin Story with "Genderswitch Fanfiction"

Remake from "Setelah Kau Menikahiku" by Novia Stephani (Pemenang ke-1 sayembara mengarang cerber femina 2003)

Warning! Genderswitch, TYPO(S), OOC.

.

Summary : Sungmin tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Kyuhyun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun melakukan simulasi pernikahan.

.

Chapter 3

.

enJOY^^

.

Sorenya aku keluar mengendap-endap. Kyuhyun pasti telah pergi memancing. Memikirkan bahwa ia pergi sementara aku masih menangis karena kata-kata kasarnya membuatku semakin marah kepadanya. Kali ini aku yakin tak ada pilihan lain kecuali meninggalkannya dan kembali ke rumah orang tuaku. Maka selesai mandi aku segera memasukkan semua pakaianku ke dalam kopor. Saat itu Kyuhyun datang. Ia kedengaran sangat gembira, bersiul-siul sejak ia memasuki pintu apartemen. Siulannya berhenti saat ia melihat koporku dari pintu kamar yang terkuak.

"Apa-apaan ini, Ming?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah Eomma."

Ia masuk dan duduk di atas kasurku, mengawasi gerak-gerikku.

"Semudah ini kau menyerah?"

"Ini di luar dugaanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mengira aku menikahi monster."

Kyuhyun terdiam, menunduk.

"Aku...," katanya lirih. "Aku bawa pizza kesukaanmu."

"Aku sudah terlalu gemuk."

Ia menggeleng dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Tidak, kau cantik."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Kau bukan suamiku, ingat? Penilaianmu tidak punya arti apa-apa."

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi suami yang baik."

"Kau gagal."

"Setidaknya aku mencoba. Kau...kau tidak melakukan apapun supaya pernikahan kita berhasil..."

"Simulasi."

Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk singkat. "Simulasi."

"Kau salah, Kyu. Aku sudah melakukan terlalu banyak. Sudah belajar terlalu banyak. Dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak akan menikah. Aku tidak suka menikah. Apalagi denganmu."

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, lama sekali. Ketika ia keluar dari kamarku, aku ambruk ke atas tempat tidur. Semua topeng ketegaranku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak pernah menduga Kyuhyun bisa menyakitiku sehebat ini.

Setelah aku bisa sedikit menguasai diri, aku bangkit. Kurapikan dandananku dan kuseret koporku keluar.

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai hujan reda," suara Kyuhyun menyambutku.

"Terlalu lama," gumamku. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal denganmu selama itu."

Aku tak peduli hujan yang serta merta mengguyurku mobilku saat keluar dari basement gedung apartemen. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun secepatnya, hanya itu yang ada dibenakku. Dan ketika mobilku mulai tersendat terendam genangan air hujan hanya lima puluh meter dari gedung apartemen itu, aku begitu berang dan putus asa hingga aku keluar dari mobil dan menendang pintunya, meninju atapnya, air mataku larut dalam siraman hujan.

Saat itu aku melihat Kyuhyun datang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia mencabut kunci mobilku dan mengunci mobil itu dari luar.

"Ayo pulang," katanya.

Aku menggeleng tanpa berani menatap wajahnya. Dan ia mengangkatku, menggendongku, tanpa menghiraukan perlawananku. Ia membopongku memasuki gedung, melewati lobby tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang lain yang kami temui. Hingga di dalam lift sampai di apartemen lagi, ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Setiba di dalam apartemen, ia mengunci pintu dan menyimpan kuncinya di saku.

"Ganti bajumu," katanya.

"Semua bajuku di dalam kopor."

"Ambil bajuku."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan menatapku lurus dengan mata berkobar,"Ini bukan waktunya melawanku, Ming. Kau bisa sakit!"

"Monster," desisku.

.

Malam itu suhu tubuhku menanjak naik, kepalaku sakit dan tenggorokanku terasa nyeri. Aku masih ingat saat Kyuhyun menyuruhku menelan sebutir tablet penurun panas dan aku membangkang. Ketika Oppaku datang untuk memeriksa keadaanku, aku masih bisa menangis dan merengek meminta diantar pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Setelah itu semuanya kabur.

Kesadaranku kembali dalam kelebatan-kelebatan singkat. Ketika aku terjaga dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah mengganti kain kompres di dahiku, sentuhannya begitu sejuk dan menenteramkan. Ketika aku tiba-tiba tersentak dari salah satu mimpi burukku dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah membersihkan ceceran muntahku di lantai. Ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku yang gelisah dan merasakan tangannya erat menggenggam hemariku.

Hingga akhirnya, entah setelah berapa lama, aku terbangun dan nyala api dalam kepala dan dadaku telah padam. Jendela kamarku terbuka dan cahaya matahari hangat menerobos masuk, membawa aroma mawar putih dari rumpun di luar kamarku. Ibuku tengah duduk di dekat jendela, membaca.

"Eomma."

Ibu menurunkan korannya. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia menghampiriku."Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Kyuhyun mana?" bisikku. Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Mungkin seharusnya aku bertanya di mana aku sekarang atau setidaknya siapa namaku. Kenapa pertanyaan pertamaku harus tentang Kyuhyun? Rutukku pada diri sendiri.

"Masih di kantor. Sebentar lagi juga pulang."

Aku sakit dan dia pergi ke kantor. Suami teladan.

"Eomma sudah berapa lama di sini?"

"Dari pagi. Kau tidak ingat Eomma datang pagi tadi?"

Aku mencoba menggeleng dan kepalaku serta merta terbelah tiga. Tapi yang paling menyakitkanku adalah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak peduli aku sakit. Aku berbalik dan memejamkan mata. Air mataku yang panas luruh satu-satu.

.

Sore itu ketika Kyuhyun pulang, aku berpura-pura tidur. Aku sama sekali belum siap untuk bicara lagi dengannya. "Bagaimana, Eommoni?" tanyanya, suaranya mendekati tempat tidurku. Dan kemudian tangannya hinggap di dahiku, sejuk dan membawa ketenangan. Dengan punggung tangannya ia menyentuh leherku, dan kalaupun aku sanggup menepiskan tangannya dengan tenagaku yang nyaris nihil, aku tak akan mau melakukannya.

"Tadi bangun sebentar, menanyakanmu. Lalu tidur lagi. Tapi panasnya sudah turun dan tadi siang sudah mau minum susu."

Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke bahuku dan mulai memijat dengan lembut. Jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti, pintaku dalam hati. Tapi ia bangkit dan merapikan selimutku sambil terus bicara dengan ibuku.

"Jika Eommoni lelah, Eommoni bisa ambil cuti besok."

Ibu tertawa kecil. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak tidur entah berapa malam dan kau mengerjakan semuanya. Mencuci, membersihkan rumah, mengurus Sungminnie. Apa kau juga tidak lelah?"

"Saya pakai baterai Energizer, Eommoni."

Ibu tertawa lagi, "Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Kau mesti istirahat juga. Jika kau sakit, Eommoni tidak yakin Sungminnie bisa mengurusmu sesabar kau merawat dia."

Eomma! Kyuhyun itu hanya menantu Eomma! Cuma simulasi pula!

"Sudah tanggung jawab saya, Eommoni."

Alangkah klisenya!

Sunyi. "Kau betul-betul tidak butuh bantuan Eommoni?"

"Terima kasih. Kalau ada apa-apa, saya pasti telepon Eommoni lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tinggal menyuapinya nanti malam, jangan lupa obatnya. Jika ia mau, Eommoni sudah masak bubur di dapur. Jika tidak, beri saja apa yang dia mau."

"Ne, Eommoni."

"Dan jangan tidak tidur lagi nanti malam. Sungminnie sudah lebih baik."

"Baik, Emmoni."

Dan saat itu juga aku bersumpah akan membuat malam itu mimpi buruk untuknya. Aku ingin menghukumnya karena kata-katanya yang menyakiti perasaanku. Aku ingin menghukumnya karena ia melukai harga diriku. Dan aku ingin menghukumnya karena ia membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri. Ia yang membuatku sakit dan entah berapa lama tak berdaya, bahkan terpaksa membiarkannya mengurusku seperti bayi. Ia harus membayar untuk semua penghinaan itu. Aku benci, sangat benci padanya.

Aku membuat segalanya sangat sulit untuk Kyuhyun malam itu. Aku memberontak saat ia mencoba menyuapiku. Aku menolak saat ia memintaku meminum obat. Aku memintanya membuka jendela karena aku kepanasan, lalu menutupnya lagi, karena aku kedinginan, lalu membuka lagi, menutup lagi entah berapa belas kali. Aku memintanya membuatkanku susu yang tidak kuminum, merebuskan ramyun yang tidak kumakan, menyiapkan roti yang kubuang ke lantai, mengupaskan apel yang kubiarkan di meja hingga berubah coklat dan memasakkan omelet yang hanya ku cuil sedikit.

Pijatannya di kakiku terlalu keras, terlalu lembek, terlalu kasar, tidak terasa. Dan saat ia mulai terkantuk-kantuk di kursi, aku membangunkannya untuk menyalakan televisi agar aku bisa menyuruhnya mengganti saluran tiap kali ia mulai mengangguk terlelap.

Semua itu akan membuatku sangat puas kalau saja Kyuhyun mau menolak, memprotes, mengeluh, atau bahkan marah dan memakiku seperti dulu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh, tidak membantah. Kesabarannya merusak segalanya. Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari kelembutan dalam suaranya -yang hanya bisa lahir dari kekhawatiran- dan kelelahan di matanya -yang aku tahu hanya bisa datang dari keputusasaan.

Aku dibuatnya merasa bersalah, karena aku sadar ia juga tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menghukum dirinya sendiri, mungkin lebih berat dari yang kulakukan. Dan kebencianku justru musnah dan berganti dengan rasa kasihan, sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuharapkan, tapi tak bisa kuelakkan.

.

Menjelang fajar, saat mengawasinya tertidur meringkuk di kursi, aku mengingat lagi pertengkaran yang menerbitkan kebencian itu. Aku mengulang lagi setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi hanya karena sesuatu seremeh itu.

Selama lima belas tahun persahabatanku dengan Kyuhyun, hobi dan kegemarannya tak pernah membuatku merasa terganggu. Masih banyak hal lain yang menyenangkan darinya. Kenapa aku sampai bisa melupakan itu dan membiarkan kemarahan sesaat membutakanku?

Aku tahu permintaanku wajar. Aku tahu aku berhak meminta Kyuhyun menemaniku ke manapun. Dan ia juga sama bersalahnya denganku karena mengobarkan pertengkaran konyol itu. Hanya saja ia lebih berbesar hati untuk menyingkirkan pertengkaran itu sementara aku justru memupuk dendam dan benci padanya. Jadi siapa sebenarnya pemenang dalam kontes kedewasaan ini?

.

Ketika aku terbangun esok paginya, Kyuhyun menyambutku dengan baki sarapan pagi dan senyum lebar. Ia membantuku ke kamar mandi dan aku tidak memprotes ketika ia memintaku untuk tidak mengunci pintu. Ia telah menyediakan bangku di dekat wastafel agar aku tak perlu berdiri saat menggosok gigi. Di rak ia telah menyediakan pakaian bersih untukku dan bahkan meletakkan bedak dan sisirku, hingga saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku merasa jauh lebih segar dan hidup.

Ketika aku kembali ke kamar, aku melihat spraiku telah berganti, mejaku telah rapi kembali dan bunga di dalam vas di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurku telah beraganti dengan yang baru. Ketika Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjangku, menambahkan gula pada susu cokelatku dan mengupaskan telur sarapan pagiku, aku hampir menangis karena terharu.

"Kau tidak ke kantor? " tanyaku mencoba membuka percakapan; kata-kata ramah pertama yang kuucapkan padanya setelah pertengkaran kami.

"Ini hari Minggu, Ming."

"Aku sudah sakit selama seminggu?" bisikku tak percaya.

"Ya," Kyuhyun tersenyum." Tapi aku senang kau sudah sembuh sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tenang di kantor karena memikirkanmu."

"Eommaku kan di sini."

"Ya. Aku terpaksa memintanya datang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku minggu lalu. Maaf."

Aku menunduk, bersembunyi dari ketulusan di matanya. Kulirik jam di atas meja nakasku. Pukul setengah delapan pagi. "Tidak bermain bisbol?" Ia menggeleng sambil mengolesi sepotong roti lagi dengan selai nanas.

"Aku mau memberi kesempatan pada Shindong. Sudah dua bulan dia hanya duduk di bangku cadangan." Aku tersenyum.

"Dia kurang berani memukul, tidak sekencang aku. Maklum agak gemuk. Tapi, siapa tahu," ia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau pergi memancing nanti sore?" Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus memberi kesempatan ikan-ikan itu berkembang biak, Ming. Jika terus aku tangkapi, mereka bisa punah."

"Jika kau memancing lagi, tolong sampaikan terima kasihku kepada mereka, ya."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dari Kyuhyun yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya, batinku. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah, "Karena meminjamkanmu untukku hari ini."

Senyum Kyuhyun serta merta surut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disentuhnya lenganku. "Lain kali kalau kau ingin kuantar ke manapun, bisakah kau bilang minimal sehari sebelumnya? Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kalau aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku, aku tidak bisa begitu saja membatalkannya kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan leher tersumbat.

"Aku juga janji tidak akan sering menonton film action lagi," katanya kemudian. "Kita memang perlu mengobrol lebih sering. Jangan menangis, Ming. Nanti air jerukmu asin."

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ming."

Aku terlonjak duduk dan menyalakan lampu. "Kyuhyun! Untuk apa kau sepagi ini di kamarku!"

"Memberimu selamat ulang tahun," jawabnya polos. Dan ia bangkit dari kursinya di sisi tempat tidur kemudian menarikku hingga berdiri. "Ayo! Aku ingin menunjukkan hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku!"

Ia menyeretku ke ruang kerja dan menyuruhku duduk di depan komputerku. Ada dua komputer di ruangan itu, satu milik Kyuhyun, yang sarat dengan berbagai programming software yang digunakannya untuk bekerja. Dan satu lagi milikku, lebih sederhana dan tidak secanggih milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyalakan komputerku dan duduk di sebelahku dengan mata berbinar. Sambil tersenyum geli, aku mencoba menebak apa yang telah disiapkan Kyuhyun untukku. Pisi? Personal website, dengan foto dan lagu? Aku menggeleng dalam hati, Kyuhyun tidak cukup romantis untuk itu.

"Kau lihat?" Kyuhyun memotong renunganku.

"Apa?"

"Hadiahku."

Keningku berkerut. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan tampilan komputer itu. Dengan ragu kuraih mouse dan mengklik tombol Start. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi Kyuhyun kentara sekali menjadi semakin antusias. Setelah membuka file-fileku dan sekali lagi tidak menemukan apa pun, aku berpaling pada Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak menemukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan setitik kecewa dalam suaranya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku menambah memori komputermu," akunya kemudian. Dan melihat raut wajahku yang tak berubah, ia menambahkan. "Komputermu sekarang bisa bekerja lebih cepat."

Aku ingin sekali berbagi kegembiraannya. Ia terlihat begitu bangga dengan hadiahnya, setidaknya beberapa detik yang lalu, sebelum ia sadar bahwa aku kecewa.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. "Terima kasih."

"Kau boleh memelukku kalau mau," katanya tersenyum dan membentangkan kedua tangannya. Kupukul lengannya dan tertawa. Dan pagi itu berlalu seperti hari-hari kemarin.

.

Di kantor teman-temanku menyambutku dengan ucapan selamat dan senyum pernuh arti. Ketika aku memasuki ruang kerjaku, aku mengerti kenapa mereka tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Di meja kerjaku ada sebuah kotak panjang dengan tutup selofan. Setangkai mawar putih. Sesaat jantungku rasanya berhenti berdenyut.

Hati-hati kuambil kartu yang menempel pada kotak itu, lupa seketika pada teman-temanku yang pasti mengawasi lewat kaca ruang kerjaku.

'Selamat ulang tahun. Masih ingatkah kau kepadaku? Jika ya, aku menunggu di tempat biasa.'

Mungkinkah?

Aku keluar untuk makan siang lebih awal, mengabaikan godaan teman-temanku yang tak kenal ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 dataaanggg~ monggo dinikmati~ :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk view n' review-nya :))

.

Review more?


	4. Chapter 4 : Mantan Kekasih

After You Marry Me

A Kyuhyun and Sungmin Story with "Genderswitch Fanfiction"

Remake from "Setelah Kau Menikahiku" by Novia Stephani (Pemenang ke-1 sayembara mengarang cerber femina 2003)

Warning! Genderswitch, TYPO(S), OOC.

.

Summary : Sungmin tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Kyuhyun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun melakukan simulasi pernikahan.

.

Chapter 4

.

enJOY^^

.

Dalam perjalanan aku kembali memikirkan mawar putih itu. Sejak aku melihatnya, aku tahu jika itu bukan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mustahil bisa seromantis itu. Hanya satu orang yang kutahu pernah dan selalu memberiku mawar putih. Dan ia adalah milik masa lalu yang tak pernah kubayangkan bisa dan akan kembali. Tapi pesan itu?

Restoran itu masih seperti yang kukenang. Sederhana dan tidak mencolok di bagian luarnya. Tetapi begitu aku masuk, aku menemukan kedamaian dan ketenangan dalam interiornya yang lapang dan asri, dengan kolam-kolam kecil berisi teratai merah jambu dan putih serta suara gemericik air terjun buatan di sepanjang satu dindingnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Dan meja nomor lima itu masih sedikit di sudut, terhalangi serumpun gelagah. Ketika aku menghampiri meja itu, aku tidak lagi merasa sebagai Sungmin yang berusia tiga puluh tahun, yang dewasa dan percaya diri, tapi seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun, yang tercabik di antara cinta dan ambisi.

Di meja itu seharusnya seseorang menantiku, seperti sepuluh tahun yang silam. Sebagian hatiku mengingatkan untuk tidak terlalu berharap, masa lampau mustahil kembali lagi. Tapi segalanya masih begitu serupa dulu, hingga aku sulit memisahkan kini dan saat itu.

Apalagi saat lelaki di meja itu bangkit menyambutku, menggenggam tanganku dan mengucapkan namaku. "Min," kelembutan suaranya masih seperti yang kuingat. Dan wajahnya, walau mulai sedikit berkerut, masih persis seperti yang kukenang. "Kau datang."

"Annyeong, Kangin-ah," sapaku sembari duduk di hadapannya, tak melepaskan mataku dari senyumnya. Aku tiba-tiba sadar dengan rasa rindu yang lama tak pernah kugubris, dahaga yang bertahun-tahun tak kuizinkan untuk ada. Perasaanku berkecamuk, galau yang belum pernah lagi kurasakan tentang siapa pun juga. Menggelikan sekali kalau seorang perempuan seusiaku masih demikian terguncang karena pertemuan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih mawarnya," ujarku, sedatar yang mampu kulakukan. Sayangnya, getaran di suaraku membeberkan semuanya. "Kau masih ingat."

"Aku tak bisa lupa, meski ingin sekalipun," katanya tersenyum.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Dengan anak istrimu?"

Kangin tertawa kecil. "Ini agak memalukan. Tapi aku masih sendiri, Min."

Jawabannya begitu mengejutkanku hingga sesaat aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan menikah dengan siapapun selain denganmu," senyumnya padam dan di matanya bergelora lagi pesona yang pernah dan mungkin masih bisa meluluhkan hatiku. "Sepuluh tahun aku mencari, dan aku tetap tak bisa menemukan penggantimu."

Aku menunduk, bibirku terkatup erat. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di tempat ini juga ia melamarku, dan aku menolak. Aku tak bisa membiarkan peluang karier yang telah susah payah kurebut tersia-sia begitu saja, bahkan untuk satu-satunya lelaki yang ingin kunikahi. Aku tak bersedia hanya menjadi bayangannya, terperangkap dan layu di negeri asing, walau ia adalah orang yang menguasai separuh jiwaku.

Dan ia pergi. Di awal perpisahan surat-suratnya datang dengan teratur, tak satu pun kubalas. Bertahun-tahun ia tetap mengirim kartu ulang tahun dan Natal, yang semua kubakar, sampai aku tak lagi peduli, sampai suatu hari tidak ada lagi kartu yang datang. Dan dengan sedih aku harus mengakui bahwa lelaki sesempurna Kangin pun suatu ketika akan melupakanku.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Min?"

"Aku sekarang editor senior," jawaban itu terdengar menyedihkan, hampa makna. Apa artinya seuntai jabatan di sisi...cinta? Kesetiaan?

"Selamat!" ia kedengaran tulus, tapi di hatiku kata itu menyakiti. "Aku selalu yakin kau yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan itu."

"Kau pernah ingin merenggutku dari ini semua," ujarku lirih. Apa jadinya kalau dulu kukatakan "ya"? Sepuluh tahun bersama Kangin, seperti apa?

Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya memintamu memilih."

Matanya tertambat pada cincin di jari manisku. Suaranya pelan saat ia bertanya, "Kau sudah menikah?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia tertawa kecil, agak gugup. "Dngqn siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kyuhyun," jawabku kaku.

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun temanmu?"

"Sahabatku."

"Sahabatmu," desahnya. "Sudah berapa putramu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum ada," bisikku.

Kangin menatapku lekat. Dua kali ia tampak seolah akan bicara, tapi setiap kali, ia berhenti. Akhirnya, dengan senyum kecil ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil dari sakunya.

"Aku...," dibukanya kotak itu. "...Aku sendiri menganggap diriku gila, karena membawakanmu ini. Tapi, Min, maaf kalau aku terus-terang seperti ini, dibenakku kau masih Sungmin-ku yang dulu. Aku tahu dalam sepuluh tahun segalanya bisa terjadi dan kau pasti sudah menikah. Tapi..."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah gelang mungil berhias batu-batu semi-mulia. Aku terkesima.

"Aku tahu kau suka perhiasan antik. Ada kenalanku yang membuka toko barang antik di Muenchen. Aku membeli ini darinya," tanpa meminta izinku, ia telah memasangkan gelang itu di tanganku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku terpesona. "Cantik sekali."

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan teringat lagi hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyuhyun. "Kau...Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot...," suaraku keluar dengan susah payah.

"Sebetulnya aku mau membawakanmu karpet antik yang aku yakin akan membuatmu tergila-gila. Aku sudah membelinya karena itu mengingatkanku padamu. Setiap kali aku berbelanja barang antik aku tak bisa tidak mengingatmu," ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya ke sini. Bawaanku sudah banyak sekali. Ibuku memesan oleh-oleh untuk semua sanak family dalam radius dua ratus lima puluh kilometer."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tapi dalam benakku berkelebat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Apakah Kyuhyun tahu hadiah seperti apa yang akan membuatku bahagia? Apa ia mengenal selera dan kegemaranku? Aku menggeleng dalam hati. Tidak. Tidak.

Kangin masih bicara panjang lebar tentang bisnis yang dilakukannya di Jerman. Aku kembali diingatkan tentang kecerdasan dan keluasan wawasannya. Apalagi sepuluh tahun berada di negara lain telah menjadikan Kangin yang dulu kukenal lembut dan peka, semakin lapang hati dan terbuka. Kalau ada yang berubah dalam dirinya, semua itu hanya menjadikannya sempurna. Dan pikiran itu menorehkan nyeri di hatiku. Sudah terlambat, sambatku pada diri sendiri.

Ia bercerita tentang barang-barang antik yang juga jadi salah satu kegemarannya. "Jika saja kau bersamaku, Min," katanya dengan mata berbinar. "Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu mengaduk-aduk Eropa mencari barang antik..."

Ia melihat ekspresi wajahku dan berhenti bicara. "Maaf," katanya sejenak kemudian.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," gumamku kaku.

"Baiklah. Mau kuantar?"

"Aku ada mobil."

Ia menahan tanganku saat aku hendak berdiri. "Min, aku tahu semuanya berbeda sekarang. Tapi, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita bertemu lagi sekali-sekali selama aku di sini? Aku perlu teman yang bisa mengantarku jalan-jalan mengunjungi galeri dan art shop."

Undangan yang sangat menggoda, yang memenuhi benakku serta merta dengan masa lalu dan janji akan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa lagi, jika saja aku bisa mengucapkan ya.

Kangin membaca keraguanku dan sesaat sorot matanya meredup. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga, kau, Kyuhyun dan aku," katanya. "Aku tidak punya banyak teman di sini."

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu," jawabku cepat-cepat, sebelum hatiku dikuasai kehausan untuk berlama-lama dengan Kangin.

Kangin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Di belakangnya ia menuliskan sederet nomor. "Hubungi aku jika kau bersedia. Aku menunggu."

.

Malamnya aku berbaring di kamar, menatap kartu nama itu lekat-lekat seperti gadis belia yang sedang dimabuk kepayang. Aku bukan remaja lagi dan seharusnya aku lebih bisa menguasai diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri. Kehadiran Kangin membangunkan lagi semua harapan dan khayalan yang kukira telah lama lenyap. Tapi masih adakah kemungkinan antara aku dan Kangin?

Ia mengira dan aku telah meyakinkannya, kalau aku telah menikah dan segalanya telah berakhir. Yang ia tidak ketahui, pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun hanya sebuah permainan yang bisa kusudahi kapanpun aku mau. Tapi, kalau pun ia tahu, apakah segalanya akan berbeda? Apa pendapatnya kalau aku menceritakan semua padanya?

Aku ingin tidak memikirkan Kangin lagi. Apa yang kuharapkan bersamanya mustahil terjadi. Tapi, hidup dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini selamanya juga tidak mungkin. Semua ini hanya sandiwara yang akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat. Apakah kembalinya Kangin suatu kesempatan kedua yang semestinya kuraih karena mungkin tidak akan pernah ada lagi? Tapi bagaimana?

.

Kiriman bunga kedua datang dua hari kemudian.

'Aku memikirkanmu.'

Tahukah ia bahwa aku pun tak bisa menghapuskan senyum, mata, wajah dan suaranya dari benakku?

Kotak mawar yang ketiga datang di akhir pekan.

'Maaf kalau kau menganggapku lancang karena terus mencintaimu. Tapi bisakah kau menghentikan badai?'

Aku tak bisa. Aku bahkan tak kuasa membendung gemuruh di hatiku sendiri. Aku ingin bersamanya, selamanya. Dan itu mustahil.

.

Sore itu, sebelum aku pulang, kutekan nomor yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala itu. "Jika kau ada waktu, kita bisa melihat pameran lukisan di galeri baru dekat kantorku."

"Kau yang menentukan apa aku punya waktu atau tidak, Min."

.

Dan esok harinya kuhabiskan bersama Kangin, mendiskusikan lukisan dan benda seni, sesuatu yang lama ingin kuulangi lagi. Aku tak bisa memungkiri betapa menyenangkannya berbincang dengan Kangin, membicarakan seribu satu hal yang tak pernah kusinggung saat bersama Kyuhyun.

Setelah lama membicarakan masalah seni rupa, Kangin tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kenapa kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Seingatku, ia bukan tipemu." Aku tertunduk. "Kenapa, Min?"

"Kyuhyun mencintaiku," bisikku pelan.

"Apa kau mencintainya." Kebisuanku memberinya jawaban. "Apa kau bahagia?" lanjutnya lirih.

Kutatap matanya yang teduh dan hangat. "Ya."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Kyuhyun suami yang baik."

"Tapi apa kau bahagia?"

Bagaimana mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia saat itu, melewatkan waktu bersamanya?

"Berapa lama kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Setahun."

"Maaf jika ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi apa kau menikahinya karena terpaksa? Karena usia dan..."

"Stop!"

Aku bangkit dan meninggalkannya.

.

'Maafkan aku jika perasaanmu terluka karena pertanyaanku. Tapi bisakah kau renungkan perasaanku sendiri? Bagaimana hatiku tersiksa ketika tahu pernikahan tidak membuatmu bahagia?'

Kartu itu bergetar di tanganku dan tulisannya kabur dalam genangan air mataku.

"Min?" tanya sekretarisku yang entah kapan, telah memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," bisikku, mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Tolong keluar sebentar. Aku harus menelepon Kyuhyun."

Begitu ia keluar, dengan sangat enggan kudial nomor kantor Kyuhyun. Aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa sejak menikah dengannya aku tak lagi pernah mengadu dan bertanya kepadanya tentang segala hal yang menyangkut hati dan perasaan. Dan kini, aku tahu aku sangat membutuhkan masukannya, seperti dulu, sebelum ia menjadi suami simulasiku.

"Kyu."

"Ming? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku...Kau tahu...," aku terbata. Bagaimana mulai menceritakan pada suamiku -walaupun hanya simulasi- bahwa aku sedang dirundung kasmaran kepada lelaki lain? Kyuhyun tidak akan marah, aku tahu. Dia tidak berhak untuk itu. Tapi itu tidak membuat segalanya mudah. Ia bukan lagi sekadar seorang sahabat tempat curahan keluh kesah dan semua masalahku.

Ia adalah suamiku, simulasi atau bukan sekalipun. Dan menceritakan hal seperti kartu dari Kangin dan bunga mawar putihnya terasa sangat tidak pantas dan kejam untuk dilakukan.

"Ya?" desak Kyuhyun.

"Aku...Kyuhyun, kau kenal Sunny, kan?"

"Sekretarismu? Tentu."

"Mantan kekasihnya yang pilot itu kembali."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang mereka sering bertemu. Suami Sunny tidak tahu, tentu. Tapi sekarang Sunny bingung. Ia mengaku jatuh cinta lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan si mantan kekasih ini pun ingin menikahi Sunny."

"Tapi Sunny sudah punya anak dua, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi menurut si pilot ini, anak bukan masalah. Mereka boleh memilih untuk tinggal dengan siapa."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya semua itu denganmu?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Sunny bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku tak bisa menjawab."

"Dan kau bertanya pada Seonsaengmu. Baik. Eh! Tunggu sebentar," meskipun ia menutup mikrofon telepon, aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak kepada seseorang di ujung sana, "Tunggu sebentar, ini istriku! Ya, mulailah dulu. Aku menyusul."

Istriku. Aku istrinya. Istrinya. Dan jantungku rasanya melesak ke dalam bumi.

"Maaf. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku...," suara Kyuhyun kembali di telepon.

"Karena kau yang membuatkan kopi?"

"Kau!" ia tertawa, lalu segera kembali serius. "...Kupikir Sunny dan pacarnya terlalu egois. Mereka tidak bisa lagi hanya memikirkan keinginan mereka sendiri. Ada suami Sunny dan anak-anaknya yang juga harus diperhitungkan."

"...Tapi kalau Sunny tidak bahagia lagi menikah dengan suaminya, apa pernikahan itu harus dan bisa dipertahankan?"

"Sebaiknya kau tanya Sunny, apa dia benar-benar mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu, atau mereka hanya terpesona dengan nostalgia masa lalu? Apa mereka benar-benar saling membutuhkan atau mereka hanya ingin mengulang keindahan masa pacaran mereka dulu? Kalau hanya itu yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan kecewa kalau terus bersama, karena Sunny dan kekasihnya sudah jadi orang-orang yang berbeda, sudah lebih dewasa, bukan lagi remaja yang masih hijau."

"Sunny bilang dia hanya mencintai lelaki itu, bukan suaminya. Ia tidak pernah mencintai suaminya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dulu ia menikah?"

"Keadaan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Adik-adiknya sudah ingin menikah semua, tapi orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan karena mereka tidak mau Sunny dilangkahi."

"Astaga. Kasihan sekali."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu, Ming. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak mau jadi penyebab ketidakbahagiaan seseorang. Jika aku sarankan Sunny untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya, siapa tahu ia tidak akan pernah bahagia karena merasa terpaksa terus bersama suaminya. Jika ia meninggalkan suaminya, aku juga tidak menjamin ia akan bahagia dengan orang yang hanya mengenalnya di permukaan, tidak utuh, seperti suaminya."

"Lantas aku harusbbilang apa?"

"Sampaikan saja petuahku ini pada Sunny. Bilang saja ini saran dari pakar pernikahan kelas dunia yang reputasinya tidak diragukan lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," desahku.

"Ini bukan keran bocor atau teve rusak yang bisa diperbaiki begitu saja, Ming. Sedangkan memperbaiki teve rusak saja aku menyerah, jangan lagi mengurusi rumah tangga orang."

"Bodohnya lagi, aku bertanya kepadamu."

"Itulah, Ming. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku mau membuang waktuku dan terpaksa terlambat ikut rapat untuk memberimu saran yang tak berguna."

Aku tertawa pahit. "Ya, sudah. Pergilah membuat kopi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk saran dan waktumu."

"Sama-sama. Oh! Bosku ke sini. Aku harus pergi. I love you, Chagiya!" ia berteriak. Lalu kudengar suaranya, sedikit menjauh dari telepon. "Ne, Sajangnim, sebentar. Istri saya..."

Kututup telepon, tiba-tiba merasa begitu dingin dan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Chapter 4 hadir buat yg udah nungguin :D

.

Special Thanks To : Brieanita ; kyuxmine ; Love Kyumin 137 ; LS-snowie ; dewi. k. tubagus ; Chella-KMS ; Dorakyumin ; kmskjw21 ; tiasputrii ; Jihae Kyumin ; sparkyuvil ; Prince Changsa ; lovelylee ; dan 3 GUEST.

.

Last, review more?


	5. Chapter 5 : Belajar Mencintainya

After You Marry Me

A Kyuhyun and Sungmin Story with "Genderswitch Fanfiction"

Remake from "Setelah Kau Menikahiku" by Novia Stephani (Pemenang ke-1 sayembara mengarang cerber femina 2003)

Warning! Genderswitch, TYPO(S), OOC.

.

Summary : Sungmin tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Kyuhyun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun melakukan simulasi pernikahan.

.

Chapter 5

.

enJOY^^

.

"Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi Kangin-ah," ujarku pada Kangin di telepon. Separuh jiwaku rasanya terbang dan hilang saat kata-kata itu kuucapkan.

"Kenapa? Kyuhyun melarangmu?"

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau terus memikirkan dia, Min. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau sudi menghabiskan hidupmu dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, sedangkan denganku kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya?"

Kugigit bibir ku saat setetes air bergulir di pipiku.

"Min, akuilah. Aku menemukan separuh hatiku padamu dan hidupmu baru akan lengkap denganku. Selama ini, aku sendirian dan kau dengan Kyuhyun, hidup kita hanya mimpi, cacat, timpang. Dan kita baru akan memulai hidup setelah kita bersama. Saat ini kau tidak punya apa-apa, Min, tidak juga masa depan. Tapi berdua, kita akan miliki segalanya..."

"Hentikan," potongku dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau kau minta aku untuk berhenti berusaha mendapatkanmu lagi, kau hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Kau tahu aku tidak semudah itu disuruh mundur. Ini menyangkut sisa hidupku dan hidupmu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau kembali denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ya, kenapa tidak. Pernikahan ini hanya sebuah permainan. Menyenangkan memang, tapi tetap hanya sekadar sandiwara. Jika begitu, kenapa rasanya berat sekali memutuskannya?

"Kau tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, Min. Kau berbeda dengannya, jadi bukan kesalahanmu jika kau tidak bisa mencintainya. Satu-satunya perasaan yang layak kau simpan untuknya hanya iba, karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatimu dan ia akan selamanya menikah dengan perempuan yang mencintai lelaki lain."

"Aku..."

"Akuilah, Min, kau mencintaiku. Kebersamaan kita adalah takdir."

Kututup mikrofon dengan tanganku dan menghela napas panjang. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya terbakar dan lunglai dan dunia seperti berputar makin cepat. Kupejamkan mataku. "Aku tidak mencintaimu," gumamku.

"Lebih keras lagi."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau berbohong."

Lama sekali aku terdiam sebelum akhirnya sanggup mengucapkan, "Ya."

"Min," suara Kangin gemetar. "Aku berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia."

Aku tahu sejak awal bahwa permainanku dengan Kyuhyun akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat. Tapi hatiku tetap enggan berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa aku harus bicara padanya tentang perpisahan. Aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sendiri tidak berhak dan tidak mungkin menghentikanku. Bahkan, mungkin ia akan merasa lega dengan keputusanku itu, karena akhirnya ia bisa membenahi hidupnya sendiri lagi. Mustahil ia akan menolak berpisah denganku. Apalagi, aku juga tahu ia sangat menyayangiku dan ingin aku bahagia.

Dan aku tahu, keputusan untuk kembali pada Kangin adalah yang terbaik untukku dan masa depanku, sesuatu yang pasti akan didukung oleh Kyuhyun. Aku yakin keputusanku itu tidak merugikan siapa pun. Kenapa aku harus segan menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun? Mulanya aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mencari waktu yang tepat, tapi saat itu tak pernah datang. Setiap kali, aku dilanda keraguan dan akhirnya membatalkan niatku. Kangin tidak bisa mengerti itu.

"Aku ingin kita menikah sebelum aku kembali ke Jerman, Min. Tapi kita harus memikirkan pendapat orang lain yang pasti berkomentar kalau kau menikah denganku segera setelah proses perceraianmu selesai. Dan aku hanya di sini lima bulan lagi."

"Aku tahu, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi...entahlah."

"Apa kau tidak yakin aku akan membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku..." aku tergagap dan menggeleng, meskipun Kangin tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Jadi, bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun."

.

Sore itu, aku pulang dengan hati berat. Aku sudah bertekad untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun malam itu juga. Aku tak akan menundanya lagi. Begitu aku tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun sudah menungguku di depan pintu apartemen. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya berseri saat aku mendekatinya, hingga aku jadi berpikir, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan menggandeng tanganku ke dalam apartemen.

"Ada apa?"

"Sst!"

Ia membawaku menuju balkon, dan dengan bangga ia mengembangkan tangannya. Di sana ada sebuah ayunan rotan berwarna putih, cukup lebar untuk tiga orang, dengan bantal-bantal yang terlihat sangat mengundang, berwarna merah muda dengan gambar...mawar putih?

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun pertama pernikahan kita," katanya.

Mataku beralih cepat dari ayunan rotan itu. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar sumringah. Di matanya ada sekelumit keheranan melihat wajahku yang pasti telah berubah warna.

"Aku...aku tidak punya hadiah apa-apa," gumamku sambil kembali menatap ayunan itu, menyembunyikan kalutku. "Aku lupa..."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau bahkan tidak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri," katanya.

Ia duduk di ayunan itu. "Ayo," katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat bahwa setahun lalu hari itu, aku dan Kyuhyun menikah, simulasi. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menganggap hari itu demikian istimewa sementara aku sendiri sama sekali tak mengingatnya?

Kyuhyun mulai berayun-ayun pelan sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ia sedang menceritakan sebuah kejadian lucu di kantornya, tapi aku sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Di kepalaku berdenging ribuan kata-kata yang akan segera kuucapkan padanya. Aku telah berlatih dalam hati untuk mengutarakan segalanya, tegas dan jelas. Tapi sekarang, semua ketetapan hati yang telah kubangun runtuh berserpihan.

"Ming, kau tidak menyimak kata-kata Seonsaeng, anak nakal," teguran Kyuhyun membuyarkan renunganku. "Ada apa?"

Kutatap matanya. "Kyu, Kangin pulang."

Dahinya berkerut. "Kangin?"

"Kim Youngwoon, mantan kekasihku yang pergi ke Jerman."

"Oh," ia mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Sebulan lalu, saat aku berulang tahun." Ia mengangguk lagi. Aku tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa setelah itu.

"Dia sudah menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun, seperti mendorongku bicara. Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin menikah denganku," ujarku cepat-cepat, tanpa memandang wajahnya. "Ia hanya di sini lima bulan lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin kita segera bercerai."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Pertanyaan berikutnya ia ajukan dengan ringan, seolah sambil lalu, "Kau yakin ia mencintaimu?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau yakin akan bahagia dengannya?" Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat," ketulusannya terdengar hangat. "Aku ikut bahagia."

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Dan aku tidak menemukan setitik pun kekecewaan di sana. Rasa lega meruahi hatiku. Kyuhyun bertanya beberapa hal tentang Kangin dan semuanya kujawab dengan antusiasme gadis belasan tahun yang dimabuk asmara. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, aku sadar jika ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan ceritaku.

"Kyu?" tegurku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang berpikir...gadis mana yang bisa kuajak selingkuh, supaya kau punya alasan untuk bercerai denganku."

.

Malam itu aku terbangun saat Kyuhyun mengguncang bahuku. "Ming, bangun!"

"Ada apa?" gumamku. Jam alarm di sisi ranjangku baru menunjukkan pukul tiga lima belas dini hari.

"Ganti baju cepat, kita harus ke rumah sekarang. Eomma meninggal."

Aku terlonjak duduk. "Apa?"

"Ganti baju," perintah Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar. "Kapan?"

"Baru saja."

"Di?"

"Rumah. Ganti bajumu. Kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

"Kyuhyun..."

Ia membanting pintu kamar di depanku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan bergegas mengganti piyamaku dengan baju yang pantas. Ketika aku keluar, semua lampu belum menyala dan pintu depan masih tertutup. Juga pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kuketuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Kyu, aku sudah siap."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku menyelinap masuk. Kamar Kyuhyun gelap, tapi dengan cahaya samar lampu taman aku bisa melihatnya meringkuk di sudut, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kedua tangannya. Ia menepis tanganku, bahkan mendorongku terjungkal saat aku menyentuh bahunya. Tapi ketika untuk ketiga kalinya kuulurkan tanganku, ia tidak lagi menghindar, dan dalam rangkulanku ia menangis.

Hanya saat itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Setelah itu ia kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang rasional dan berkepala dingin, yang mengurus pemakaman, menerima para tamu dan menghibur keempat kakak perempuannya dengan ketenangan yang nyaris mengerikan.

.

Sore harinya, saat aku tengah membantu merapikan kembali ruang tamu, kakak tertua Kyuhyun, Heechul Eonni, menghampiriku.

"Min, bawa Kyuhyun pulang."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dia di sini dulu, Eonni?"

Heechul Eonni menggeleng. "Coba lihat sendiri," katanya sambil menunjuk ke halaman belakang.

Kyuhyun kutemukan di sana, sedang mengisap sebatang rokok. Ia sudah sepuluh tahun berhenti merokok dan melihatnya kembali pada kebiasaan itu membuatku sadar ia sedang bergelut dengan kepedihan yang lebih dalam dari yang ditunjukkannya. Ketika aku mendekat, kulihat asbak di sampingnya telah penuh dengan puntung rokok dan kotak di atas meja tinggal berisi satu batang.

Kucabut rokok itu dari antara jemarinya dan kubunuh di asbak. Kyuhyun tidak memprotes, ia bahkan tidak menatapku. Aku sadar Heechul Eonni memang benar, aku harus segera membawa Kyuhyun jauh-jauh dari semua kenangan tentang ibunya.

"Aku ingin pulang, Kyu, " ujarku sambil memegang tangannya.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menginap di sini. Kau pulanglah sendiri, besok aku pulang naik bus saja."

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian di apartemen."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya bangkit. Ia berpamitan pada kakak dan iparnya kemudian keluar untuk mengambil mobil. Saat itu Heechul Eonni mengamit tanganku dan berbisik, "Aku senang Kyuhyun sudah menikah denganmu. Kau pasti bisa menghiburnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia paling merasa kehilangan dengan meninggalnya Eomma. Kau tahu, ia tinggal dengan Eomma selama hampir tiga puluh tahun."

Aku terpana sesaat. Dadaku ngilu. Kupeluk Heechul Eonni dengan hati menggigil. Bagaimana bisa kukatakan padanya bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri pernikahan ini secepatnya?

.

Setibanya di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau kumasakkan nasi goreng, Kyu?"

"Nanti saja. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau tidak makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi. Nanti kau sakit. Mau ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mata hampa. Aku jadi semakin khawatir melihatnya. "Tunggu di sini," ujarku lagi. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Ketika aku baru saja mengambil kimchi dari lemari es, aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun di kamar mandi. Ia kutemukan membungkuk di wastafel, menangis dan muntah hampir bersamaan. Untuk sesaat kepanikan melumpuhkanku dan aku hanya bisa terpaku di ambang pintu, tak pasti apa yang harus kulakukan.

Insting pertamaku adalah berlari keluar mencari bantuan. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kuhampiri Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Perlahan kuelus punggungnya dan sentuhanku agaknya sedikit menenangkannya, kemudian lambat laun isaknya mereda. Ini membuatku lebih yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

Kupijat tengkuknya dan kuseka keringat di dahinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia terkulai lemas, dan jika saja aku tidak segera meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku, ia pasti akan terpuruk ke lantai. Pelan-pelan kupapah ia ke kamar dan kubaringkan di ranjang. Kubuka kemejanya yang basah dan kuselimuti badannya yang menggigil.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya. "Aku tidak bisa menangis di depan kakak-kakakku. Mereka..."

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa," tanganku masih gemetar saat aku mengelus rambutnya. "Aku buatkan teh panas, nanti kau minum, ya."

Ia mengangguk dan aku beranjak meninggalkannya. Ketika aku kembali, ia terlihat sedikit lebih baik. Dihirupnya sedikit teh yang kubawa. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat setelah itu. Ketika aku merapikan kembali selimutnya, ia memegang tanganku.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau pernah melakukan lebih dari ini untukku."

"Bukan untuk tehnya. Untuk tidak memberiku pernafasan buatan," ia tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, kau!" aku ikut tersenyum, lega.

"Dan untuk menikah denganku," lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian, ekspresinya begitu serius. "Setidaknya sebelum meninggal, Eomma bisa tenang karena mengira aku sudah beristri. "

Aku tertegun sesaat. Suaraku goyah dan terbata saat aku bicara, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk setahun yang kau lewati denganku. Untuk kesabaranmu. Pengorbananmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak kusukai. Ini setahun yang sangat menyenangkan untukku, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Jangan memaksa," aku mencoba bercanda. "Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Mengalahlah sedikit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencubit hidungku. Tangannya tidak sedingin tadi dan itu melenyapkan sisa-sisa kekhawatiranku.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau akhirnya mau terlibat dengan ide gilaku ini," katanya.

"Entahlah, Kyu," aku tertawa kecil. "Mungkin aku sudah sangat lelah berkilah tiap kali ibuku merongrong soal pernikahan. Dan aku melihat usulmu itu sebagai jawaban yang paling jitu untuk menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus, keenggananku untuk menikah, karena tidak ada calon yang pas dan keinginan ibuku yang menggebu-gebu untuk segera melihatku menikah."

"Apa yang kau dapat setelah setahun kita menikah?" tanyanya dengan mimik lebih serius.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Banyak," jawabku akhirnya. "Aku belajar bahwa aku tidak menikah dengan malaikat atau monster, tapi dengan manusia, yang punya kekurangan yang harus kumaafkan dan keistimewaan yang tidak bisa kuabaikan. Aku belajar bahwa dalam pernikahan, bila kita tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan tidak selalu berarti kekalahan, tapi bisa jadi suatu kemenangan bersama."

Aku ingin menambahkan bahwa pernikahan membutuhkan cinta dan kesetiaan seperti gurun memerlukan air, tapi aku tidak punya nyali untuk menyatakan semua itu.

"Kau memang selalu pintar bicara," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau pelajari selama ini?"

"Hanya satu. Hidupku mungkin tidak akan pernah sebahagia ini lagi setelah kau pergi."

Aku tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk mencangkung menatapku. "Tahun ini adalah saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Setiap aku bangun pagi dan mendengar suaramu, aku jadi berpikir aku adalah laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dan setiap malam saat aku pulang dan kau tersenyum menyambutku, aku merasa aku jadi manusia paling beruntung di seluruh jagad raya. Aku jadi sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu bahkan mulai berharap kau akan bersamaku terus, walaupun harapan itu, aku tahu, konyol. Tapi jika kau mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu, kau akan kehilangan akal sehat."

Kutatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Ia tidak terlihat sedang bercanda. Ia tampak sangat tenang dan serius.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," bisikku.

"Pernikahan ini tidak pernah hanya sebuah simulasi untukku, Ming. Ini adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya untukku."

"Apa maksudmu kau mencintaiku?" suaraku tercekik.

"Apa yang tidak kau pahami? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu lugas, menghantamku seperti sebuah pukulan keras yang membuatku terhempas. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kau memarahiku karena nyaris melindas kelincimu, lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat kita masih sama-sama belasan tahun. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu hingga kini."

"Kau...kau tidak pernah..."

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan. Kau selalu sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain atau patah hati karena orang lain, dan kau selalu datang padaku menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu aku bukan lelaki Idamanmu. Aku tidak menggambar. Tidak menulis puisi. Kalau kau bilang sebuah lukisan itu bagus, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku bukan jago pidato dan calon ketua OSIS yang kau gilai di Senior High School. Aku bukan aktivis kampus yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang saat kuliah dulu. Aku terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Aku tahu ini sangat menyedihkan, memalukan dan aku benci kau kasihani. Tapi selama ini aku benar-benar tidak punya keberanian, belum lagi kesempatan, untuk berterus terang kepadamu."

"Kau tidak pernah biasa-biasa saja, Kyu," ujarku lirih. "Kau istimewa dengan caramu sendiri."

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak cukup untuk kau cintai."

Sesaat aku hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun, mencari tanda-tanda jika semua ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak permainannya. Tapi ia terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa kau katakan semua ini padaku saat kita akan berpisah seperti ini? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ada kepedihan dalam senyumnya, sesuatu yang tak pernah kutemukan sebelumnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mengatakan semua ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku masih berharap kau akan mencintaiku juga, sekarang tidak ada bedanya lagi. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau tetap memiliki cintaku, apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika akhirnya kau benci padaku atau melupakanku sekalipun."

Ia tertunduk sesaat. Ada sorot yang asing berpijar di matanya saat ia kembali menatapku. "Dan jika kau tanya apa yang kuinginkan, aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku, seumur hidupku. Aku ingin kau belajar dan akhirnya benar-benar mencintaiku, mungkin tidak akan pernah sedalam dan separah cintaku padamu, tapi setidaknya kau tidak lagi menganggapku hanya sekedar sahabatmu, tapi juga kekasihmu. Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih dari yang pernah kutunjukkan."

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Tapi itu semua keinginanku. Bukan kemauanmu. Kebahagiaanku, belum tentu kebahagiaanmu juga."

Lama kami berdua saling berpandangan.

"Terima kasih, Kyu," desahku akhirnya. Kupeluk ia erat-erat, menyembunyikan air mataku di bahunya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun, Kangin-ah. Tapi aku terpaksa menunda proses perceraian itu. Kyuhyun baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Rasanya tidak pantas bicara masalah perceraian saat ini."

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Sebulan dua bulan mungkin."

"Kau tahu waktu kita sangat terbatas, Min. Aku tidak bisa menunda kepulanganku ke Jerman. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke sini lagi. Mungkin tidak dalam setahun atau dua tahun ke depan. Dan kita akan kehilangan waktu yang harusnya bisa kita lewati berdua."

"Aku tahu, Kangin-ah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia membutuhkan aku."

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu dari dia, Min. Dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak ingin kita bisa seterusnya bersama?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Entahlah, Kangin-ah, " bisikku.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Kangin terdengar kaget.

"Aku...aku tidak akan bahagia kalau Kyuhyun menderita."

"Min! Kau tidak...Dengar, pikirkan baik- baik. Menurutmu, kalau kau tersiksa hidup dengannya, ia akan bahagia?"

"Aku tidak merasa menderita menjadi istrinya."

"Tapi kau tidak bahagia!"

"Aku bahagia, Kangin-ah. Mungkin tidak seperti saat aku bersamamu. Tapi Kyuhyun membuatku bahagia."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Min. Kau hanya kasihan padanya. Sebentar lagi kau akan berubah pikiran dan saat itu kau akan menyesal karena membuang kesempatan ini."

"Aku bisa belajar memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Min, kau tidak mencintainya!"

"Ia mencintaiku. Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Kau hanya bingung, Min. Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau lupa kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Kangin-ah."

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran secepat ini?"

"Kyuhyun mengajariku tentang cinta."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Juga karena aku yakin, aku akan belajar mencintainya."

"Min..."

"Selamat tinggal, Kangin-ah. Mudah-mudahan kau akan sebahagia aku nantinya, atau mungkin lebih bahagia lagi."

Telepon kututup sebelum air mataku luruh.

"Ming..."

Aku tersentak dan berbalik seketika. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangku. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya dan ia menggeleng perlahan sambil duduk di lantai di sisi kursiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Air mataku menetes satu-satu dan dengan lembut ia menyeka pipiku dengan jarinya.

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu begini ," lanjutnya pelan. "Ini keputusan yang sangat konyol, Ming. Kau benar-benar akan membiarkan kesempatanmu berlalu sekali lagi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia akan membuatmu sangat bahagia, Ming." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau akan menyesal." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau akan sedih, kecewa..." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku." Aku menggeleng.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Lee Sungmin!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN?

.

Ini sesuai sama cerita aslinya, end-nya emang gini...saya ada rencana bikin sekuel/epilog, ada yg berminat? Tapi mungkin agak lama karna bikinan saya sendiri...kalo kemaren2 kan cepet karna cuman ganti cast sama rombak dikit2 biar masuk sama karakter OTP, walopun terlalu maksain jadinya OOC :D

Oya, ada yg ngasi masukan buat naikin rate juga, liat nanti aja, oke?! #smirk

.

Special Thanks To : Brieanita ; kyuxmine ; Love Kyumin 137 ; LS-snowie ; dewi. k. tubagus ; Chella-KMS ; Dorakyumin ; kmskjw21 ; tiasputrii ; Jihae Kyumin ; sparkyuvil ; Prince Changsa ; lovelylee ; Chikyumin ; imah ; Kyuminsimple0713 ; chocokyu ; Siatha Ahsani Fatiha ; Zianna Pudinna Faza137 ; guixian ; dan 5 GUEST.

.

Last, review more?


End file.
